This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will examine the effects of a 3 week phototherapy intervention and a 4 week phototherapy intervention on wound healing and inflammatory markers in 60 patients with diabetic foot ulcers. Two phototherapy interventions will be studied in a single blinded placebo controlled trial. The first intervention will involve daily treatment, 5 days per week for 3 weeks, with the Quantum Warp 10 LED device. The next intervention will involve daily treatment, 5 days per week for one week, followed by treatment three times per week for three additional weeks with the Meditech Bioflex System, a device using both LED and low-intensity laser.